Jogo Do Medo
by Alfa Prime
Summary: Como se daria se Seto Kaiba encontrasse com Panik antes de encontrar Yugi? Ele sobreviverá ao impiedoso eliminador de jogadores? Vejam o que dará.
1. Prólogo

**Parte 1: Prólogo**

* * *

Seto Kaiba chegara a ilha de Pegasus, descendo no meio da floresta, olhando de um lado pro outro.

"Por fim cheguei. Preciso encontrar o castelo de Pegasus o quanto antes, se quiser salvar Mokuba."

Nesse momento, o pensamento de Kaiba é interrompido pela súbita aparição de uma imensa figura de trajes escuros e um semblante perverso surgiu em sua frente.

"Ora, ora. Quem temos aqui. Mais um duelista pra destroçar."

"Eu não sou participante do torneio bobo do Pegasus. Agora se afaste."

"Estou vendo que é bem atrevido em falar assim comigo. Sou Panik, o eliminador, contratado por Pegasus pra derrubar os duelistas fracos. Por acaso estaria falando com...Seto Kaiba?"

"Pro seu governo, sou sim Kaiba, mas como disse, não tenho tempo pra joguinhos." Kaiba foi se afastando.

"Bem que Pegasus disse que viria pra cá. Mokuba não para de falar isso. Parece um disco riscado." As palavras de Panik o acertaram como a uma martelada.

"Mokuba? Fala do meu irmão? Sabe onde ele está?"

"He, he. Talvez. Se aceitar duelar comigo, pode ser que eu diga algo à respeito."

Kaiba não podia ter conseguido uma chance melhor. Olhou pra sua nova invenção, porém considerou que não era a hora certa de usá-la. Por fim, seguiu Panik até uma arena no meio da floresta. Subiu numa plataforma e Panik em outra.

"Este com certeza é meu dia de sorte. Vencer um duelista tão importante como você poderá me render uma ótima recompensa, embora não ligasse de fazer isso de graça."

"Não cante vitória ainda, seu brutamontes. Lembre que está lidando com o mestre dos Dragões Brancos de Olhos Azuis. Foi quase um milagre eu ter podido ter pego meu deck antes de fugir."

"Retraia sua língua antes de pensar em me insultar, pirralho. Eu não brinco em serviço." Panik apertou um botão secreto e Kaiba, num segundo, viu-se preso com algemas na plataforma. Dois lança-chamas subiram e lançaram labaredas bem rentes ao duelista.

"Arghhh. Que calor. O que significa isso?" "He, he, he. Gosto que meus adversários sintam um pouco do gosto do medo que é ao enfrentar um eliminador. Antes desse confronto acabar, sua coragem terá sumido, Kaiba, e será mais uma de minhas presas."

"Vamos logo. Não tenho a noite inteira." Kaiba puxou suas cartas e Panik fez igual.

"DUELO."

"Eu vou primeiro." Falou Panik exibindo seu ar de confiança. "Introduzo no campo o CASTELO DAS ILUSÕES DAS TREVAS na defesa. E encerro minha vez." No momento em que foi ativado, o castelo liberou um véu de sombras pela campo, cobrindo a metade dele com uma densa escuridão. Kaiba não parecia, mas estava preocupado.

"O que está havendo? O castelo deixou metade do campo no escuro. Não consigo ver o lado de Panik."

"He, he, he. É obvio que não. Esse é o efeito do Castelo Das Ilusões das Trevas: sua capacidade de deixar tudo no maior breu, facilitando pra mim e dificultando pro adversário. Nem no seu painel conseguirá enxergar."

_"Verdade mesmo. Não vejo nada além de escuridão. Não dá pra saber o que ele colocará pra lutar, sendo que não posso arriscar qualquer jogada. Talvez isto dê resultado." _

"Tá legal. Sou eu então." Kaiba pegou 2 cartas de sua mão. "Vou colocar na defesa SAGI, O PALHAÇO DAS TREVAS e uma carta virada. Me ataque se tiver coragem."

_"Será muito fácil subjugar esse grandalhão imbecil. Logo que ele destruir Sagi, minha carta VÍRUS DE INFECÇÃO tornará o deck dele inútil. Vai se arrepender de ter me desafiado."_

"Se tudo que vai usar é esse reles palhaço, lá vou eu. Jogo um monstro no ataque e ataco imediatamente. GARRA SELVAGEM DAS TREVAS."

Sagi é pego e sugado pro véu de sombras do lado oposto e aniquilado. Kaiba não conteve a emoção.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha. Idiota. Caiu direto na minha cilada. Veja seu deck ser obliterado." Mas nada se deu e a carta virada não se ativou.

"Mas o que houve. Meu vírus devia ter funcionado. Você fez alguma coisa?"

"Não, Kaiba. Você que não olhou direito. Todo este campo está envolvido pela força extra das trevas. Qualquer monstro de Trevas ganha mais força de ataque, incluindo seu palhaço. Se tivesse notado, veria que o ataque original dele passou de 600 pra mais de 1000, inutilizando sua carta."

"Que droga. O vírus só dá certo com monstros com ataque inferior a 1000. Por isso ele não disparou."

"Triste que só agora notou. Posso ver o quanto a insegurança está tomando conta do seu ser. Logo ficará tão apavorado que mal terá força pra levantar um dedo. Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha. Agora faça sua jogada."

"Humph. Pois apenas um movimento de sorte, mas não vai ser desse jeito o duelo todo. Tenho que vencer se quiser saber onde Mokuba está." Kaiba puxou outra carta.

_"Nada do Dragão Branco ainda. Somente ele poderá me ajudar a virar esse jogo. Por hora continuarei a me defender."_

"Jogo o IMPERADOR CRUEL na defesa. É o que farei no momento."

"Só vai se defender? Significa que está começando a sentir o pavor dentro de si. Não se arrisca em me atacar pelos horrores que a escuridão oculta. Sou o bicho-papão que está a espreita pra te pegar quando estiver sozinho."

"Não venha com essa de psicologia pra cima de mim. Se pensa que vai me assustar, está completamente errado, seu traste."

"Veja como fala comigo." Panik apertou o comando do lança-chamas novamente, porém com mais intensidade. Kaiba tentou não mostrar, mas o fogo o atingiu mais pela mente do que pelo corpo. "Outra como essa e vai virar churrasco."

"Não tenho medo de suas ameaças. Se alguém vai se queimar, é você. Jogue de uma vez."

"Está bem. Vejo que não chegarei a lugar algum só destruindo monstros na defesa. Portanto, vou colocar mais um monstro em campo, passar o meu primeiro pra defesa, mais uma carta virada e utilizo BLOQUEIO DE DEFESA pra pôr seu monstro no modo que quero." E o Imperador mudou pra posição de ataque, pra desespero de seu jogador.

"Agora, minha fera sombria. Esmague esse imperador deposto." E uma imensa garra apareceu, agarrando o imperador e esfarelando-o, fazendo Kaiba perder 293 pontos.

"Oh, não. Perdi outro monstro. Se continuar nesse ritmo vou perder. Preciso reagir e rápido." Kaiba via como a situação ficava apertada e tinha de fazer algo. Puxou mais uma carta e riu como se uma esperança lhe caísse do céu.

"Ao que tudo indica, milagres podem ser reais, e o que tenho aqui dará a volta na situação. Convoco minha fera mais poderosa, o DRAGÃO BRANCO DE OLHOS AZUIS." E eis que o lustroso dragão cujo corpo parece ser formado da mais pura luz entrou no campo.

"Espero que prepare um novo currículo, pois tão logo termine com você, nunca mais achará trabalho de eliminador." Kaiba mostrou-se recuperado do choque da última perda, determinado a ganhar. "Hora do extermínio. ATAQUE EXPLOSÃO DE LUZ BRANCA."

O raio luminoso do Dragão Branco foi com tudo pra dentro da escuridão, acertando o monstro defensivo e esclarecendo o campo por poucos instantes. Kaiba pôde ver o monstro ser desintegrado, mas a alegria foi pouca, uma vez que isso não deu prejuízo a Panik.

"Muito bom, Kaiba, embora tenha sido inútil, especialmente pelo ataque não ter sido tão eficaz." "O que quer dizer?" "Não viu que o nível do ataque do seu dragão foi bem mais baixo?"

Kaiba mal acreditava no que tinha ouvido. Verificando o mostrador de ataque do seu dragão, reparou que ele caiu pra 2400.

"Não. Não. Como pode isso ter acontecido?" Kaiba começou a ficar descontrolado.

"Não entende nada de força de campo, né? Além de dar força a certos tipos de monstros, ele também pode enfraquecer outros tipos. No caso agora apresentado, enquanto os monstros das Trevas recebem força extra, os monstros da Luz perdem força, e somado ao poder do meu Castelo das Ilusões, a perda é bem maior, como seu dragão que perdeu 600 pontos de ataque."

O duelista castanho começou a sentir forte insegurança, como nunca teve durante sua vida. Nem quando vivia com seu abusivo padrasto Gozaburo ou recebia o terrível treino e disciplina imposto por ele se deixava intimidar, rebatendo cada adversidade e seguindo em frente com a cara e a coragem, tanto por ele quanto por seu irmão caçula Mokuba, mas desta vez e pela primeira vez em toda sua vida, sentia-se totalmente acuado.

"E vamos dar mais um toque ao aumento do medo em seu interior, o qual estou vendo bem nitidamente. Jogo minha armadilha ALGEMAS DO PAVOR, prendendo seu Dragão Branco e enfraquecendo-o em mais 700 pontos." E gigantescas algemas de metal negro saltaram das sombras, prendendo o Olhos Azuis de baixo pra cima, que urrava furiosamente. Kaiba caiu no maior desespero ao contemplar seu monstro mais forte e estimado praticamente indefeso.

"Não. Impossível. O Olhos Azuis é o monstro mais forte que existe e não pode haver quem o derrote. NÃO. NÃO."

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha. Por fim o medo tomou conta de você, Kaiba. Chegou a um ponto que tratou de realizar erros de amador. Se tivesse ficado frio, não teria caído na minha armadilha. E com seu dragão em estado tão débil, vamos finalizar aqui. REI DE YAMIMAKAI, EXPLOSÃO ELÉTRICA."

Um esfera de eletricidade apareceu das mãos do monstro em ataque e voou até o indefeso dragão, sumindo com ele do campo. Kaiba viu seu marcador cair pra 1193.

_"Estou caindo a cada jogada. Não fiz um arranhão sequer nele e minha mão está ficando trêmula. Mal consigo segurar minhas cartas."_

"Seu medo aumenta a cada jogada, Kaiba. Posso notar pelos seus olhos que estão tomados pelo pavor. As trevas já o tomaram completamente."

"CALE A BOCA. Não vou deixar me intimidar mais. É hora de revidar. Vou jogar..." Mas no momento em que ia puxar uma carta que tinha escolhido, outra caiu de sua mão no painel, posicionada em ataque. Era o GIGANTE HITOTSU-ME.

"NÃO. NÃO IA JOGAR ESSA." "Uma pena, pois já foi. Conclua a jogada." "Se é assim, esta aqui virada pra baixo e termino." Kaiba viu que esqueceu algo.

_"Oh, não. Esqueci de passar o Hitotsu-Me pra modo defensivo. Só espero que minha MALDIÇÃO DAS SOMBRAS possa me dar um tempo."_

"Acho que foi uma carta mágica que posicionou aí, não? Podemos ver se foi isso com meu ESTRIPADOR DE CARTAS." E o horrendo monstro encapuzado, criado pra eliminar cartas viradas, surgiu como um fantasma e avançou campo adentro.

"O Estripador escuta o badalar do sino da morte emitido pelas cartas e sai pra elimina-las. Estripador, destrua a carta virada." E num golpe certeiro, a carta de Kaiba foi desintegrada. Uma vez feito, o Estripador retornou a sua posição inicial.

_"Estou acabado. Era minha última chance. Como não notei tal possibilidade dele?" _

"O medo tomou você por inteiro, Kaiba. Não há mais nada que o salve. Rei de Yamimakai, dizime o Hitotsu-Me agora." E num ataque sem pestanejar, o horrendo monstro dilacerou o monstro-ciclope de Kaiba, zerando completamente seus pontos de vida.

"Não pode ser. Eu...perdi. Eu falhei." Kaiba mal reparou que sua plataforma foi descendo até chegar ao solo. Uma vez solto das algemas, ele caiu de joelhos, olhando apenas pro chão. Panik se aproximou dele.

"Reconheço que foi um páreo duro, Kaiba. Foi até agora a melhor presa que conquistei, mas deveria ter em mente que ninguém derrota Panik, o eliminador."

Kaiba mal ouvia o que seu adversário escutava. Panik se aproximou mais.

"Escute. Pra mostrar que não sou um cara tão malvado, vou te contar onde Mokuba está. Melhor dizendo, te levar aonde ele está."

"Mesmo? Não está me enganando?" "Não estou. Chegue mais perto." E Kaiba se aproximou do eliminador e quando parecia que ele ia dizer algo em seu ouvido, um soco forte o acertou bem nos rosto, jogando-o no chão sem sentidos.

"Não me julgue mal, Kaiba. Disse que o levaria pra onde seu irmão está e é sério, mas não falei que seria consciente." Panik carregou o jogador desmaiado até uns arbustos próximos e o amarrou bem firme.

"Deve dar pra te segurar até o levar para Pegasus. Enquanto isso, vou fazer mais umas caçadas. Como adora meu serviço, He, he, he, he."

Panik deixou Kaiba bem preso e escondido pra não ser achado. Olhando ao redor, notou uma garota andando distraída.

Vindo bem sorrateiramente, a pegou pelas costas e anunciou:

"Hora do duelo."

Continua...

* * *

**Muitos pensaram: como poderia ser se Kaiba e Panik tivesse se encontrado antes de Yugi e companhia? Esta parece uma boa ideia de como se daria.**

**Vale dizer que a história não é a mesma do anime, já que Kaiba está com seu deck, o qual ele perdeu quando tentava fugir. E por que Joey não aproveitou pra tirar os Olhos Azuis dele e assim ter uma vantagem sobre Kaiba na primeira luta deles? Uma de muitas ideias não-consideradas pra formação da história. **


	2. Epílogo

**Parte 2: Epílogo**

* * *

Um bom tempo após a sua derrota nas mãos de Yugi, Panik recobrou a consciência.

"Ai. Esse Yugi realmente me derrubou. Como um pirralho como esse teve forças pra me derrubar? Ele acabou comigo. Não tenho mais forças nem pra erguer uma carta."

Panik mal conseguia andar de tão abalado que ficou. Sentia como que seu espírito tivesse sido arrancado e virado do avesso. Mesmo derrotado, porém, ainda tinha um trunfo guardado nos arbustos próximos.

"Bom. Ao menos o dia não foi de todo uma perda. Pegaus irá gostar do presente." E levantando o desacordado Seto Kaiba, Panik caminhou noite adentro, como que sumindo entre as sombras.

* * *

"Bem, estou um tanto desapontado que tenha falhado em vencer Yugi, Panik." O vencido eliminador mal tinha como olhar no rosto de Pegasus.

"Mas por outro lado, admiro o serviço que fez ao derrotar Kaiba e o trazer até aqui. Sendo assim, isto deverá compensar sua falha."

"Agradeço sua compreensão, senhor Pegasus."

"Claro que infelizmente...terei de pedir que vá embora de minha ilha por ter falhado. Eis seu contra-cheque." Pegasus estendeu um cheque a Panik.

"Obrigado, senhor Pegasus. Boa sorte com seu torneio." O ex-eliminador deu as costas e se retirou.

Olhando pro jovem amarrado e inconsciente em sua frente, Pegasus esboçou um maligno sorriso.

"Agora estou de posse dos 2 irmãos Kaiba. Seria simples poder me apoderar da Corporação Kaiba agora, entretanto, ainda preciso lidar com Yugi e você, meu jovem, será a peça-chave do meu plano. Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha."

Fim


End file.
